The Return
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: AU. One Shot. What if Harvey was the one who had been disbarred. He returns to New York with unfinished business


Author Notes:-

Summary:- One Shot. What if Harvey was the one to get disbarred.

Two years after his disbarrement he returns to New York with unfinished business

Disclaimer:- I wish I owned the characters from Suits but I don't. They belong to Aaron Korsch and USA Network.

/\\\\\

He stood across the road from the building that was like home to him for nearly 20 years. His whole life was tied up in that glass building. Starting out in the mail room and rising to be the best closer in the city. His rise to Managing Partner and of course his disgraceful down fall. Disbarred and forbidden from ever practicing Law in the state again. The days after the hearing where like a haze to him. He couldn't get out of bed for a month. Drink became a necessity to take away the pain. He turned away from his friends. Those left who hadn't abandoned him in the wake of the scandal that followed. His mom and his brother were his saving grace. They took him back to Boston. And slowly he got his life back together.

He huddled into his overcoat and pulled down the baseball cap he wore on his head. He watched the comings and goings in the building. He recognized a few people .He noticed the coffee cart was new. Wondered briefly if it was the same guy running it. He took one last look at the building and disappeared into the crowded street.

/\\\\\

"Ok. Those assignments are due tomorrow. They count as part of your final assessment so please have them on my desk by 5. No excuses! " Louis picked up his briefcase and placed some papers into it.

"What happens if I don't have my paper in by 5?"

He turned around sharply when he heard the familiar voice. "Oh my god Harvey. "

Harvey smiled at him as they shook hands "The former best closer in the city. " He looked around the classroom "So you're teaching now? "

Louis grinned. "Yeah part time. Sheila was promoted to Dean at Columbia. So I work part time and look after Louis Jr. "

"Louis Jr... " Harvey repeated.

"Technically he is Louis Abraham Marlowe Sasz Litt the 2nd.. "

"That's quite a mouthful, " grinned Harvey.

"It is...so how have you been? What are you doing back in New York?" Louis asked.

"Business. Marcus and I went into business together. I'm pitching the idea to investors tomorrow."

" That's terrific Harvey. What are your plans tonight? Have dinner with me and Sheila. She would love to see you, " Louis said with a broad grin.

"I don't want to intrude..."

" You wouldn't be intruding. You can meet Louis Jr. I'll call Sheila now! "

/\\\\\\\

"Louis, are you going to tell him about her? " Sheila asked as she watched Louis Jr in his highchair grabbing some fish sticks and stuffing them in his mouth. He was now 18 months old and quite a handful. It seemed he had inherited Louis' difficult personality at times. Other times he was quite a happy child. They still hadn't decided what religion to raise as but Louis' parents were pushing him to be raised Jewish.

"If the topic arises, " Louis replied pouring himself a glass of wine. "But i won't be volunteering information."

" Maybe he ought to know, " Sheila said.

"She said she didn't want him to know," sighed Louis.

"Ok," replied Sheila shrugging her shoulders as she prepared the vegetables for dinner.

/\\\\\

"Sheila. I just have to say that was a beautiful meal," Harvey said putting his napkin down on the table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Harvey, "smiled Sheila as she picked up the empty plates.

"Here let me help you, " Harvey said standing up.

"I can manage," replied Sheila. "You and Louis have a lot to catch up on." she gave Louis a knowing look and disappeared into the kitchen. Louis Jr had been put to bed after Harvey arrived. Harvey couldn't get over how much he resembled Louis.

"So what's this business venture with you and Marcus? " Louis inquired as he handed Harvey a glass of scotch.

"Marcus is expanding his restaurant. He's opening a branch here and in Philly this month. He 's planning on having branches in DC, Chicago, Baltimore in the next 's also developed an app for the business, " replied Harvey.

"Wow, that's amazing. Sounds like he has gotten his life back on track after the divorce," Louis said.

Harvey nodded. "Yeah we both did. "

"That's good to hear, " Louis said.

Harvey was silent for a moment. "I want to apologize...after what happened... "

"Harvey, you don't have to apologize..."

"Yes I do. The firm went down after I got disbarred... "

"Hardman took it over," replied Louis.

"I know and I should have fought harder but the fight was gone out of me," replied Harvey. "I was in a cesspool of misery. I should have fought harder..." His voice cracked. "I made a mistake and everyone suffered from it. "

"Yeah but in a way it all worked out for us in the end," replied Louis.

"What's everyone doing now? I haven't kept i touch with anyone. I heard Mike and Rachel are back in the city... "

"Yeah they have taken over the Eastside Legal Clinic. Nathan retired so they branched out from 're doing really well. Samantha rejoined the marines. That was a big surprise! And Alex and Katrina have gone into partnership. Williams and Bennett. They have an office in Brooklyn and are going from strength to strength. They've landed some major clients recently. "

"That's terrific! " replied Harvey. He noticed that Louis didn't mention Donna and he didn't want to be the one to bring her name up. He still felt guilty about what he had said to her the last time he saw her. He had said some really cruel things which he hadn't meant to say.

"The firm didn't survive under Hardman's leadership so it all worked out in the end!" chuckled Louis.

"I guess so, " mused Harvey. The two men were silent, painfully aware that they were both avoiding the one topic they wanted to talk about.

"I think Louis Jr is going to be a lawyer when he grows up, " Louis said breaking the silence.

"If he takes after you he will be one hell of a lawyer," grinned Harvey.

"He sure will be. Sheila wants him to a surgeon.."

"Why can't he be both? "

" That's what I said, " Louis laughed.

"I'm really happy for you and Sheila, " Harvey said looking into his glass of scotch.

"Thanks Harvey. That means a lot," replied Louis.

Harvey looked at his watch and stood up. "I really must go. I have an early morning meeting with the investors and I need to be at my best! "

"Sure thing. How long are you in the city for? Maybe we could all get together for drinks... For old times sake! " Louis said.

"I'd like that," replied Harvey. "I'm here till the end of the week. I'm staying at my apartment. I'm so glad I didn't give that up! Maybe we could have a get together there."

"Sounds good. I'll set it up, " Louis said walking him to the front door.

"Thanks Louis," Harvey said slapping the other man 's shoulder.

Louis let out a deep breath when he closed the door.

"Well?" Sheila asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Never mentioned her," he replied.

"He'll find out sooner or later, " cautioned Sheila.

"I know," replied Louis. "Believe me I know!"

/ \\\\\

Flashback

_"This is your fault! " he shouted at her. "You couldn't just keep your mouth shut!"_

_Harvey stood in front of the red haired woman who had tears rolling down her face. "Harvey I had to!" she yelled back. They had been standing in the middle of his apartment the evening of the hearing when he got disbarred. _

_"You lost faith in me Donna!" Harvey 's voice was slurred as he picked up his glass tumbler and poured himself another scotch._

_"I think you've had enough to drink," Donna said reaching out to take the glass from him but he pushed her hand away._

_"I'm just getting started, " he replied not noticing the look of hurt on her face. He took a big gulp from the glass and poured himself another scotch._

_"I"m sorry Harvey," Donna said wiping the tears from her face . "I made a.. a mistake...I should have waited...but... "_

_"But nothing Donna. You and I...we're done...get out! "_

_"Harvey..." Donna's voice wavered as she watched Harvey down his next glass of scotch._

_"You didn't have faith. I lost my license because of you. I can't forgive you for that ." Harvey poured himself another drink. "I don't ever want to see you again. "_

_She opened her mouth to say something but realized that there was no point in talking to him when he was like this. She picked up her purse and made her way to the front door. She paused before she opened the door and looked back at him. He was immersed in his own world of misery. She would call him tomorrow_

_/\\\\\_

Harvey woke up with a start. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. His heart pounded and his mouth was dry. He pushed his hand through his hair when he realized he was in his apartment. He groaned as he sat up and placed his feet on the hardwood floor. He padded over to the bathroom and threw cold water over his face. Staring at himself in the mirror he noticed the lines around his eyes were etched a little deeper and grey hairs were starting to appear around his temples. He should have asked Louis about Donna he thought. He had ignored her calls and texts back then. When he refused to open the door to her and had the locks changed Donna eventually called Marcus. He and Lilly came to New York the next day and got him to come back to Boston with them. One month turned into two which turned into two years. He spent time bonding with his family as his life together again. He knew that he needed to make amends with the people that had supported him and he needed to make things right with Donna. She had always been there for him and she didn't deserve the way he had treated her. This trip back to New York was about making things right with people.

/\\\\\

"You know if you wanted some me time all you had to was ask ."

Mike turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Do my eyes deceive me but is it the old man? "

"Less of the old man Junior! " smirked Harvey.

"Louis said you were in town but I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own two eyes, " grinned Mike.

"Good to see you Mike, " Harvey said pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see you too. How long are you in town for? Louis said something about a get together? "

"Till the end of the week. I had a meeting with investors this morning which went well so I'd love to see everyone, "replied Harvey looking around at the buzzing activity of the legal clinic. "Looks like you guys are doing well for yourselves. Ross Zane Law has a nice ring to it. Where's Rachel? "

"She went to see a client. She should be back soon. She'll be so surprised to see you," Mike said.

"I'm moving back to the city permanently. Running Marcus' empire, " Harvey said accepting a cup of coffee from his former protege.

"So no chance of you going back to law? You could apply to have your law license restored. You could work for me!" Mike's eyes lit up at the idea.

Harvey laughed as he shook his head. "I lost my love of the law when I lost my license. After I went back to Boston it didn't matter after a while. "

"I never thought that I would hear the best closer in the city, the mighty Harvey Specter say something like that!" Mike said in surprise.

"Things change Mike, " replied Harvey.

Before he had a chance to respond the door to the clinic banged shut and they both recognized the familiar voice.

"Mike! The class action has grown legs and we now have 24 other people coming forward in the last 3 hours. That's 150...Harvey! Oh my God. It's good to see you. What are you doing here? " Rachel started talking a mile a minute as she and Harvey hugged.

"Just stopped by to see how the fraud was getting on, " Harvey said with a smirk.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" Rachel asked .

"Tonight?" Mike asked.

" Um..not tonight. We have that thing remember? " Rachel looked pointedly at Mike who nodded slowly.

"Yeah we have a thing tonight, " repeated Mike. "Tomorrow night then and we can make plans for the get together. "

"Tomorrow night it is, " replied Harvey feelings a little disappointed that they had plans for that evening. He looked at his watch. "I must go! I have a meeting in about 10 minutes. 6 tomorrow at Renards? "

"Yes. We'll meet you there," replied Mike slapping Harvey on the shoulder as they walked towards the door.

Mike turned back to see Rachel standing in the middle of the office. He sighed as he walked over to her. "We should have told him."

"She wouldn't want us to, " she said to her husband kissing on the lips. "We better get going. The curtain raises at 8. "

/

The lights went up and the audience gave the cast a standing ovation. The cast took their bows and the leading lady received a beautiful bouquet of flowers from the rest of the cast. She took another bow when she spotted Mike and Rachel in the front row. They waved at her enthusiastically and she waved back. She indicated to them to come around to back stage.

"Donna. You were awesome. You should win a Tony award!" gushed Rachel as she and Mike entered her dressing room.

The red head smiled. "Thanks! I was so nervous out there. I nearly forgot my lines! "

"No one noticed," replied Mike. "You were brilliant!"

"Thanks for coming. I am really happy you both were able to make it as I know you are very busy with the clinic. We're going out for drinks now. You are welcome to join us. "

"We'd love to but I have to work on a deposition for that class action. Looks like I am going to be up most of the night, "replied Rachel.

"What about tomorrow night? "Donna asked.

Rachel and Mike glanced at one another. "We can't tomorrow night."

Donna noticed the look that had passed between her friends. "What is it?"

Rachel let out a deep breath. "Donna, Harvey is in town."

The other woman paused when she heard Harvey's name mentioned. "Oh well have a good time. "

"Do you want to come with us? " asked Rachel.

She shook her head. "No. That part of my life is over. I've moved on. Seeing him again would only re-open old wounds."

Rachel nodded. "Ok. He's invited the old firm people for drinks in a couple of days. Just in case you hear about it from someone else. He's planning on moving back to the city too. "

"Guys. I really appreciate you telling me this I do but you don't have to update me on every move Harvey makes. I'm a big girl, " replied Donna with a smile.

"I know Donna but... "Rachel started to say before being interrupted by Mike. "Rachel... "

She looked at her husband. "I'm just saying.."

"Rachel... I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine, " smiled Donna taking her friend's hand. The two smiled at each other as other people came into the dressing room to congratulate Donna on her performance. They hugged each other and Rachel promised to call Donna the next day.

/\\\\\

"So you guys are still crusading for the little guy," Harvey said to Mike and Rachel after they had finished telling him about their class action lawsuit. The three were sitting in a booth in Renards which was a gastropub newly opened in the East Village. It was the kind of place that Marcus and Harvey had envisioned for the New York branch of Marcus' restaurant chain.

"Yeah we have a class action against Well's Construction. They built shoddy apartments in Brooklyn. Fire Regulations weren't adhered to. The building was deemed unsafe and 155 people lost their home when they had to move out. Well's agreed to fix the faults but to this date they haven't done anything," Mike said with a sigh.

"I presume Well's agreed to undertake the repaIrs but haven't given a date of completion, " replied Harvey.

"Correctomundo," Mike said. " That's the crux of the problem. We have 75 displaced families. Still paying mortgages on the property but unable to live there. We've been trying to get Well's to shore up a date to start. "

"Why don't you get the city manager to hit the company with a fine every week for non compliance. That might get their asses in gear, " Harvey said.

Mike and Rachel smiled as they gave each other a knowing glance. "Are you sure you don't want to practice law again? "

"I'm sure," chuckled Harvey. Even if I wanted my license restored I wouldn't be able to do it for another 5 years. There is a 7 year disbarring period."

"Maybe they will fast track it," replied Mike.

"Mike, even if they did I wouldn't want it back!" Harvey took a sip from his beer and sat back in the booth.

"Ok," Mike said shaking his head. "I just can't believe the former best closer in the city is giving up."

" Mike, " Rachel said warning her husband not to say anymore.

"Harvey, you did a lot for me. You saw potential in me when I showed up for that interview with a briefcase full of weed. You protected my secret and helped get me into bar.. I will always owe you for that! "

"If it wasn't for Donna letting you in you 'd be in jail," replied Harvey. He was aware that he had mentioned her name but it had seemed like she had been a forbidden topic between everyone.

"Yeah," Mike said glancing at Rachel.

"It seems like everyone is avoiding talking about her," Harvey said after an awkward silence.

"It's not that we are avoiding talking about her..." Rachel started to say.

"But?" Interrupted Harvey. "Look I know my actions after my disbarrement where reprehensible and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I know that now. You both have no idea how guilty I feel for treating her the way I did."

"She deserved better Harvey! After everything you both had been through. She deserved better! " Rachel said with a flash of anger in her eyes.

Harvey lowered his head as he twirled his glass of beer around. "I know Rachel. Believe me I know. "

"You know I can forgive your radio silence when it comes to me and Mike but not when it comes to her Harvey!"

Harvey pursed his mouth together as he sat in silence as he listened to Rachel. Mike took a drink from his glass as he watched his wife.

"All I can say is sorry, " sighed Harvey.

"It's not us you should be apologizing to. It's her but you can't, " Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" "Rachel..." Harvey and Mike both spoke at the same time.

"She won't see you Harvey. She knows you are here but she doesn't want to see you," replied Rachel.

Harvey opened his mouth in surprise as Rachel continued. "She had a breakdown. After you left Thomas left her to shortly afterwards. She quit after Hardman took over the firm. She ended up in a psych ward after Mike and I found her walking the streets in her bare feet in the depths of winter. She hadn't been looking after herself. Her apartment was a mess and she... "

"Jesus," Harvey said quietly. "Why didn't either of you contact me? "

"Because she needed to heal...and you did too, " replied Mike.

"She's recovered now. She's gone back to acting and I can honestly say I have never seen her happier. I used to think that you and she should have gotten together but not any more, " Rachel continued.

"Why not?" Harvey swallowed not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Because it's toxic. She was in love with you for a long time but you couldn't or wouldn't acknowledge that. Her heart broke when you told her about Paula and then after your reaction to her kissing you... "

"Yeah but we got through all that and she started seeing Thomas. "

"Thomas couldn't handle that she had feelings for someone else and left her ."

"We know she told Thomas about Simon Lowe. "

"She put him above the needs of the firm but I did all I could to protect her from the ethics board. It was my fault as I was the one who broke privilege. I wasn't going to let her take the blame for that. "

"Yeah well she felt guilty that you had gotten disbarred and it ate her up, " Rachel said. "She doesn't want to see you as she has moved is married now and has a beautiful baby girl. She is happy now. "

Harvey let out a deep breath. "Ok. "

"We're only telling you this because we care about both of you, " smiled Rachel reaching for Harvey's hand and squeezing it.

"To be honest I wanted to see Donna as I wanted closure too. I'm getting married in a couple of months, " Harvey revealed as Rachel and Mike opened their mouths in surprise.

"Oh my God," was all Mike could say.

"Yeah. Her name is Sadie. She's an interior designer, " smiled Harvey. "It was her suggestion that I speak to Donna to get closure. "

"I'm surprised you managed to convince someone to marry you," smirked Mike.

"Congratulations, " smiled Rachel.

"Well you convinced Rachel to marry to even after you did time, " grinned Harvey. "Look the only reason why I wanted to see Donna was to apologize and move on. wanted to know that she was happy. "

"She is," replied Rachel.

"Ok then."

"Are you sure you don't want to come work at Ross Zane Law? As a consultant? " Mike asked wanting to change the subject.

"Maybe," replied Harvey with a grin. "I'll look into getting my law license back."

Mike's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah really, " Harvey said. "I do miss practicing Law and being the best closer in the city!"

"You could be that again, " smirked Mike. He raised his beer glass. "Here's to Ross Zane Specter Law! "

"Sounds good but Specter Ross Zane Law sounds better, " teased Harvey.

'Hey, if anything it should be Zane Ross Specter Law! " Rachel exclaimed indignantly.

The three laughed as they finished their drinks.

/\\\\\

Harvey stood across the road from the theater the following day. He had persuaded Rachel to give him the address. It wasn't necessarily to speak to her but it was to see if she was happy. He watched the comings and goings of the theater people. All rushing about to get ready for the show that evening. A black car pulled up to the entrance of the building and his heart pounded when he saw her get out of the car. She looked more beautiful and radiant than ever. An older man with graying hair and a beard waved to her from the entrance of the theater and he watched as she walked over to the man and kissed him. It was then that he noticed the sling around her front and he could barely make out the sleeping form of a baby. She laughed as the man had something to her and stroked the head of the baby.

She did look happy he thought to himself. He watched for another couple of minutes before he turned and walked back down the street.

She had sensed his presence as soon as she got out of the car but she was afraid to turn around to look at him. Instead she concentrated on her baby and her husband. When she finally looked around as they entered the building she saw him walking away.

"Everything ok?" her husband asked when he saw the deep breath she had taken.

" Yeah, " she smiled at him as they disappeared inside the theater.

The End

"


End file.
